


Having a Ripper moment

by thedamaged0ne



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedamaged0ne/pseuds/thedamaged0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1902 - Stefan has a new toy | This is from Stefan's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Ripper moment

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters.

_**1902 - San Francisco** _

I just exited the brothel after satisfying my needs for the evening and was now walking back home. I had this beautiful house at the edge of town, where I invited the ladies over, none of them ever made it out of there alive. I was still a ripper as I fell off the wagon often, trying to escape Lexi for as long as I can, and this was part of my pleasure. My brother was gone and I had to compell the gardner to get rid of the bodies. Sometimes he'd bury them, sometimes he'd burn them in the garden, we had a spot for big celebration fires. Life was actually great. I entered my house and took off my jacket and my hat, hanging them, then walked to the living room for a glass of the finest scotch this place had to offer. A young blonde woman was playing the piano in the candlelight. The bitemarks barely healing all over her arms, wrists and neck were signs that she had been living here a while. She was my favorite toy. A virgin. Something that was rather rare in this town. You'd think the ladies would have more class than that, but the virgins were hard to find. So I was keeping this one compelled under my roof. I walked over to her and looked down at her, she didn't stop playing. I could see how tired she was and weak too. That was my fault. I gently stopped her by putting my hand over her gloved hand, taking it in my hand and pulling her up to me after putting my empty glass down. "Are you tired my dear?" She nodded as I gently stroke her angelic face. She was pretty even with her tired puffy eyes. "Do you want me to heal you before I take another bite?" I smirked sadistically lifting her chin up abrutly so she'd look into my eyes. The veins were already appearing under my red eyes, fangs elongating with a feral predatory growl in the back of my throat. I pulled her along with me and sat down on the couch with her. I let go of her hand and unbottonned my sleeve pulling it up, exposing my skin. She was watching my every move intently as I brought my wrist to my mouth, with a low growl I bit into it hard before offering it to her. I locked eyes with her when she looked at me with incertainty I nodded and told her quietly "drink". She took my wrist in her hands and brought it to her red lips, gently sucking out the crimson life force that is my blood. I watched her and stroke her hair gently with my other hand as she drank deeply, closing her eyes. I smiled deviously watching slowly her fragile mortal skin healing. I would have a nice feast tonight.

I brought the now fully healed little virgin upstairs with me, leading her to my bedroom. I would never use her for sex. That would take away the sweetness in her blood. No, but I would drink her near death tonight. Those whores I had today didn't satisfy me. I pushed Amelia gently on the bed so she'd be sitting and I unbottoned my shirt, as her eyes were on me every second. I was too hungry, halfway through unbottoning my shirt, fangs bared, all I could hear was her heart beat. The blood pumping away through her veins. I pushed her down on the bed hovering over her, grabbing her hair pulling her head roughly to the side and with one low growl I slammed my fangs into her neck roughly. I was litterally purring with pleasure as I drank deeply her sweet virgin blood. My eyes closed and I held her tightly to me. There was no way she could escape even if she hadn't been compelled. But she wasn't moving. Once in a while a faint whimper escaped her soft lips, but nothing more. She wasn't even squirming under me. I drank and drank, the heart slowing down as the seconds passed. Her breathing slowed as well and her eyes closed. When I heard her shallow breathing I pulled back, licking my lips. I pulled back some more to look at her pale face. I couldn't let my favorite toy die. I would heal her again. And start all over again the next evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes as english isn't my first language


End file.
